


Accidents are Just Blessings in Disguise

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: OTP Prompt Weekly Writings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: Based on the OTP Prompt: Someone "accidentally" left the Christmas mistletoe up at a New Year's Eve party attended by Person A and Person B. Modern-AU.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: OTP Prompt Weekly Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Accidents are Just Blessings in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a side project where I get myself to write a story once a week. It'll be mostly FE:3H and Dimitri/Claude-centric. I hope it's not too bad; it's been a while for me.

If there was one thing Claude von Riegan was right now, it was bored as he watched his friends and peers talk amicably amongst each other during the New Year’s party.

Ever year, the students of Garreg Mach University gathered at the school dormitories for Christmas and New Year’s parties, per tradition. The parties were hosted each year by one of the three houses’ council committee as well as the house leader. This year was the Golden Deer’s turn. Originally, Claude had been excited to host the parties until Hilda forbade him from spiking the drinks… _again_. Said that she wanted to have a party that everyone would remember without “extreme feelings of mortification”, which Claude understood but honestly? It had been the best. Last year, with Ferdinand’s need to have everything just right, it was almost a snore-fest. That was, until Claude saved the day.

The Golden Deer leader grinned just from the memory. A little drop of his special brew and no one was none the wiser, at first. A couple of hours in and things got interesting – nothing X-rated but there was enough making-out between and within the houses to last Claude a lifetime. What could he say: not only was he intelligent, but he was quite the matchmaker as well. But that was last year.

“Wow, you’re actually behaving yourself? Color me surprised!”

Hilda stood next to Claude against the wall, watching the party. Chatter and laughter could be heard over the low sounds of Christmas music playing in the background. The atmosphere was comfortable and tamed, but everyone appeared to be having a great time.

Claude sighed dramatically, holding a hand to his chest as if hurt.

“Why, Hilda, you wound me so! I may be a man of many jokes and pranks, but I’m also a man that respects a request when asked. No means no after all.”

“Well I appreciate your self-control all the same,” Hilda said, linking her arm with his. They both watched Sylvain stack empty cups on his head to the amusement of Mercedes and Annette, and the chagrin of Felix, who was funnily enough giving him more cups. “I know it’s not as crazy as last year’s party, but I wanted a normal event this time. Some people weren’t too happy with your… _stunt_ last year.”

“Like who?” Claude huffed, glancing over to the other side of the party room. He could see Ferdinand snuggling close to Hubert, who looked impassive but was clutching the other man’s hand tightly, their fingers interlaced. “Was it Ferdinand? It’s because of my stunt that he and Hubert are officially together now instead of awkwardly dancing around each other! Maybe it was Lorenz?”

“It _wasn’t_ me, Claude. As if I would trifle with a petty matter like that.”

Lorenz sidled up next to Hilda then, glaring at Claude. Claude shrugged, a teasing grin on his face.

“Of course it wasn’t you, Lorenz. Not only do you have _so_ many other things to worry about, but if I recall, aren’t you and Hilda together also because of my little stunt?”

“W-Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean, before last year you just always watched Hilda from afar, all sad-eyed like a lost puppy. It was kind of funny but now look at you two lovebirds! Remember how I could barely pry you guys off one another?”

“All right, Claude, that’s enough out of you,” Hilda admonished playfully, though the smack Claude received on his shoulder said she was also very serious. “Maybe your little spiking _was_ the liquid courage we all needed, but what about you and Dimitri?”

“What about me and Dimitri?” Claude repeated and if he sounded a little nervous neither Hilda nor Lorenz pointed it out (_because good and loyal friends did that_).

It was Hilda’s turn to shrug, her smile smug and telling.

“Oh just admit, Claude. You’ve had your eyes on Dimitri since we started classes here. Every class, you watch him take notes and everything. You always tease him during class breaks and you both study together in the library all night long. You have it really bad for him, don’t you?”

“As if. For one, his hair is _really_ bright when the light hits it so that’s why I stare. It’s a distraction. And so what if I tease him sometimes? I tease and joke with everyone. Finally, we have the same classes together, and Professor Byleth is a really tough teacher. We just under each other’s pain.”

“Spoken like a true lovesick man in denial,” Lorenz chortled.

Claude glared at him. “Need I remind you, Lorenz, that I still have videos of you practicing love confessions for Hilda that I can show at any given time.”

“You wouldn’t!” Lorenz said at the same Hilda said, “You do?”

Claude huffed then, amused but also feeling strangely uncomfortable now that Dimitri was mentioned. Not that he didn’t dislike Dimitri or anything (_Dimitri was very attractive and fun to be around_), but Claude was sure that they were just friends – that it was all one-sided (_did he really have it bad for Dimitri_?). And besides, wasn’t there a rumor going around that Dimitri was dating someone anyway?

“Claude, you okay? You suddenly don’t look so festive.”

Hilda and Lorenz gave him a concerned look. Claude could feel his brow furrowed and a frown on his face in thought, something he quickly shook away for his signature smile.

“I’m all right, Hilds. I think I’m gonna head to the kitchen for a sec though. I’ll be back.”

And with that, Claude hurried to the kitchen in hopes that Hilda at least left some of his special brew in the fridge (_because he really needed some_). He was expecting a place to think and clear his mind of Dimitri – what he got as he opened the door was a place to think_ and_ Dimitri. The Blue Lions leader was sitting at the small table, looking both exhausted and tense as he stared down into a cup of punch. Claude glanced at the fridge before choosing to sit across from him. Drinking could wait; Dimitri looked like he needed the company.

“I thought the party was outside the kitchen,” Claude said playfully. Dimitri looked at him in surprise, blinking twice before replying.

“Ah yes, it is. I just… needed some quiet,” he said rather sheepishly, blushing in a way that made Claude think _yes, I do have it really bad for this man_. “Based on how everyone isn’t falling over each other passionately, I see that you refrained from spiking the punch this year. I’m impressed,” Dimitri added, a pleased smile on his face. Claude would’ve blushed if he didn’t feel indignation from the comment.

“First Hilda and now you. Why does everyone think I can’t control myself?”

“I take it that Hilda asked you personally not to do it this year?”

“Obviously. Said she wanted it to be a normal party this year. As if everyone wasn’t having the time of their lives last year.”

“Everyone?”

“Well maybe some people didn’t. But those were people who didn’t drink the punch I guess.”

“I didn’t drink the punch,” Dimitri admitted. “I saw you spike it.”

“Oh, so not only did you see me do it, but you also kept it a secret? Dimitri, you sly dog,” Claude hummed appreciatively. “Wait a sec. Why didn’t you tell anyone that the punch was spiked?”

“Perhaps I wanted to see what would happen. Also, Felix really needed a push in the right direction.”

“With Sylvain?”

“Mm. I was not expecting so many confessions and… passionate scenes all at once though. I did not know so many of our classmates were into each other.”

“If only you knew the whole story.”

They laughed at that, and for a moment, Claude almost didn’t need that drink. Still, he was still a bit thirsty and a little bummed out so he was going to have it whether his (crush? interest?) good friend was there or not. Dimitri looked up at him as he slid his chair back to stand.

“Going back?”

“Nah, not yet. I was just getting something to drink.”

“Oh. You can have some of mine, if you do not mind sharing with me.”

Claude looked at him, surprised. “Dimitri, we’ve shared food before. I don’t mind drinking after you.”

Claude sat back down, took the cup and took a generous sip. Leave it to Hilda to get some corny cranberry juice, but there was an underlying taste that wasn’t familiar yet Claude couldn’t put his finger on why at the moment. He handed the cup back to Dimitri and watched as he also drank from the cup. And for a moment, there was a comfortable silence again, both house leaders sharing the punch until the cup was empty. Claude stretched and rubbed his face. He still couldn’t figure out what the flavor of the punch was: cranberry and something not cranberry. But what did he know? He didn’t even try the punch this time.

“Ah.” Dimitri said suddenly.

“Mm?”

“Up there, on the ceiling.”

Claude looked at Dimitri and then looked up… only to feel his stomach twist in knots. Standing out against the white-tiled ceiling was a mistletoe (_which made absolutely no sense since Hilda was supposed to have cleaned all the Christmas decorations last week so why was this mistletoe here of all places_?!). Claude could’ve kicked himself at that thought. As much as he loved his partner-in-crime, Hilda did tend to leave things unfinished from time to time. This, apparently, was one of those times.

“I almost did not see it,” Dimitri said. “I wonder who left it up there?”

_My not-so-good and loyal friend_, Claude thought but what he said was, “Who knows?”

“Well, shall we kiss?” Dimitri asked, looking at him.

Claude sputtered. He expected several things – Dimitri and him laughing at the entire situation and one of them leaving, never to speak of this again if he could help it – but definitely not _this_. Dimitri wanted to kiss him? 

"Ah, you know, we don’t have to? Christmas is over now so nothing bad will happen if we don’t kiss under the mistletoe. Also, no one’s here to make us if that’s what you’re worried about. Your secret is safe with me and all that. We can just laugh about it.”

“But what if I want to kiss you because I truly believe in the tradition, even though Christmas is over?”

“Ah well…”

Claude stared at Dimitri, unsure of what to say. He felt as if his brain has short-circuited, that instead of walking into the kitchen of the school house dormitories he was now in a parallel-universe of some sort because instead of drinking away his problems, he was with the man (HIS GOOD FRIEND) of his dreams. The man of his dreams, who was now leaning forward and closer… closer… _closer_…

Dimitri’s lips were warm. As was his tongue and Claude’s whole body for that matter, but the Golden Deer leader didn’t mind one bit. Dimitri held him firmly as they kissed for what? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Claude hated to be cliché and say that he’d lost count during the make-out, but he really did lose count because _goddesses, Dimitri was a great kisser_.

Then suddenly, it was over as Dimitri pulled back and stood up fully. His eyes were smoldering now, and Claude took pride in knowing that he was the cause of it. His own lips tingled as he licked them, unsure of what to say now. He could just laugh it off or something, go back to the party and act like Dimitri didn’t just spend minutes sucking his soul out and giving it back. But… he _really_ couldn’t do that. He _didn’t_ want to do that.

_I want to kiss you again and again_, his mind chanted but his mouth said, “I thought you were dating someone?”

Dimitri looked puzzled then, and Claude knew he had metaphorically _(and could’ve literally at that moment_) shot himself in the foot. Had he just assumed all along? Did he just ruin something beautiful?

“I am not dating anyone right now,” Dimitri answered, suddenly looking self-conscious. “I know there are rumors, but that is all they are. Rumors.”

“Rumors,” Claude repeated, suddenly feeling very hopeful. “Does that mean you… with me…?”

“Yes,” Dimitri replied, blushing now. “I had hoped to convey my feelings somehow, but I knew I could not do it on my own so I… tried it your way.”

“My way?” Claude’s eyes widened with realization. “You _spiked_ your own punch?”

Dimitri nodded, his body tense. “Yes. I thought it would help… loosen me up as Sylvain says, but I only feel more foolish now than before.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Claude grabbed Dimitri’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “What you did was pretty bold and crazy, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say that was the best kiss I’d ever received. I accept, Dimitri.”

“You do?” Dimitri relaxed then, smiling a little. “Then it will be worth the headache tomorrow morning.”

“Now, I won’t let that happen to you. I have plenty of meds that can prevent a hangover in no time in my room. You can stay the night, if you want to of course.”

“I’d love to.”

As Claude and Dimitri continued to talk, they didn’t notice the door open as Hilda poked her head in. When she saw what was happening, she smiled sweetly before closing the door quietly and returning to the party. As she went over to Lorenz and her friends, preparing for the countdown, she thought how nice it was for Dimitri and Claude to be caught under the mistletoe she left up. She hadn’t forgotten to take it down. Some “accidents” really were just blessings in disguise, but Claude didn’t have to know that.


End file.
